This invention relates to grain bin structures and more particularly to an improved support for grain bin floors.
In recent years, grain bins have often been constructed with a perforated floor defining a surface for supporting corn or other grain to be dried to a safe moisture content for long term storage. The perforated floor surface is positioned a few inches above a concrete slab or other support surface and with air being permitted to flow into the resultant space so that it may rise and circulate through the grain.
Because of the weight of the grain, the perforated flooring must be supported at intervals by strong load bearing structure. Concrete blocks have sometimes been used for this purpose, as in Steffen U.S. Pat. No. 2,818,009. Other support structures of an interfitting modular block type are disclosed in Pollock U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,871. Yet another floor support of a folded wire mesh type has been proposed in Steffen U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,445, being adapted to support ordinary wood planks which serve as joists for the perforated flooring material. Modular steel floor supports are proposed in Steffen U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,331 and Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,110 discloses floor support legs of folded metal, being flanged to interlock with adjacent legs, as well as having slots for receiving box-like structural elements of perforated, flange-interlocking flooring material.
Among some of the disadvantages of such prior art constructions may be noted lack of strength, cumbersomeness in installation and/or transporting, high materials and manufacturing costs; awkwardness in use and inability to be oriented beneath the grain bin flooring to best possible effect, such as where grain weight may be greatest, or so as to permit an auger to be extended beneath the bin in the airspace occupied by the supports. Further, some kinds of supports have restricted air flow within such air space.
An object of the invention is the provision of an improved grain bin floor support system, and particularly such a system having an advantageous new type of floor support.
Other objects of the invention include the provision of such a new floor support which is extrinsically strong and resistant to bending or deformation; which can support great weights; which will stand by itself without extrinsic support or requiring contact with other supports; which allows air to circulate through it very freely; and which provides contact with a grain bin floor in such manner that the floor has increased strength and resistance to sagging or bending.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of such a floor support system wherein flooring sections and the individual floor supports effectively interlock for facilitating construction and installation, and for achieving still greater strength.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a new floor support which is easily oriented beneath a grain bin floor in various desirable ways and which conduces to the placement of an auger or the like in the air space beneath the bin.
Other objects of the invention include the provision of such a new floor support which is easily manufactured of strong low-cost materials so that it may be inexpensively sold; and which is rugged, long-lasting and most reliable in use.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.